


【贺红】野生（ABO）

by suranlueluelue



Category: 19天 贺红
Genre: ABO Alpha x Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranlueluelue/pseuds/suranlueluelue
Summary: AA野战车





	【贺红】野生（ABO）

那是我给他的标记。  
贺天走在莫关山身后，随意将目光放在他的耳垂之上。  
那点耳垂又小又薄，看着一点都不像是大富大贵的命格，连含吮起来都少了些趣味，上边那枚小小的耳洞更是单薄得可怜。  
而贺天，就像是强行挤入他生命里那样让他戴上精挑细选的黑色耳钉，简单切割的黑钢材质，却相当符合莫关山的气质，也相当像一个冷硬孤独的烙印。  
贺天只能给他这样一个普通的，浅薄的烙印。  
因为他们都是Alpha。  
虽然到如今社会中的性别歧视已有减轻，但大多数家庭仍会在意子女成长的环境和不同性别之间的信息素影响，而特殊性别学校就变成一个绝佳选择。  
贺天和莫关山上了同样的一所Alpha学校。他们从出生就知晓了自己的性别分化方向，并都将在未来成为这个双性别社会阶级中的战士或指挥者。  
“去逛街吧，莫仔？”贺天上前一步搭住莫关山的肩膀，就像一对情深义重，无话不谈的“好朋友”。  
“不去不去。”莫关山很不耐烦，却没甩掉贺天的手。  
他最近的脾气是越来越不好了，跟炸了毛一样抗拒任何人靠近。学校里无处不在的Alpha信息素的味道让他一点就炸，贺天这狗东西又还是跟往常一样贴得他死近，那股年轻Alpha的清淡白松香气味就无孔不入地扰乱自己心神。  
心口总有团郁结着的火上不来下不去，高温的岩浆堵在喉咙口让胸腔如一座濒临喷发的休眠火山。  
经历过发///情期的贺天对这种情状早已了如指掌，他知道自己圈在视野中央的这个少年终于走到成人的最后一步，或许即将脱离多年来自己潜移默化的掌控。  
他是最清楚的了。  
雄性Alpha初发///情时对侵略的饥渴和欲望一点都不逊于Omega渴望死在他人身下的念头。那些疯狂荒诞的想法会驱使身体像躁动嗜血的兽类，抛却文明世界的道德法则，将理智丢入骸骨遍地的深渊，用暴起的青筋和肿胀性///器官对抗阻碍交///合的一切障碍物。  
这时Alpha咬牙忍耐的表情和分外诚实主动的行为就是药效最猛的助兴剂，贺天又怎么会让其他人有可趁之机。  
他也不会让莫关山知道自己的初次发///情期，最后是喊着谁的名字射了///精。  
莫关山最近找的兼职是便利店卸货员，店里有不少元气满满的漂亮Omega女孩 ，对这个看似凶狠实则善良可靠的少年产生了很大兴趣，就算贺天去店里吸引不少火力，也改不了那些香甜馥郁的信息素对莫关山的生理影响。  
他妈的，Omega......  
贺天打定主意，松开握着的手腕，手臂一展怼在了身边人的胳膊肘上。  
“操？”麻筋被猛然袭击，酸麻感瞬间蔓延全身，莫关山捂住手肘一声惊叫，身体顺势向左侧倾倒。  
“噗通！”左边是条浅河。  
“贺天你什么毛病啊卧槽！”  
“哎呀有点挤嘛，我不是故意的啊。”贺天一脸纯良，弯着嘴角低头朝水中喊话。  
“挤个鸡///巴啊你？右边那么空你就往我这儿挤。”  
“啊？我只有一个呀。”贺天一点没有道歉的意思，伸手把莫关山拉起来，笑眯眯的样子，“好啦我们去换衣服了。”  
他很自然地拖着人去了小河后山的小树林，那前边原来建了几座烂尾楼，拆除后就越发无人问津。  
“我他妈哪有衣服可以换啊？！！”  
放学后的狭长日光携着余热降落整片树林，温暖的橙色光辉似滴落即成型的树脂，流动出漂亮细腻的纹理，层层叠叠密不透风缠住热烈亲吻的少年们，包裹成一块晶莹润泽的琥珀，将他们相接的温暖嘴唇凝固其中。  
又被浓烈香气冲破热情和隐秘爱意织成的茧。  
明明是红艳诱人，令人怀疑其毒性的外表，内里却是酸涩得难以入口的汁水，侵略口腔直至食用之人的味蕾失控到再尝不出别的味道。  
莫关山把贺天狠狠掼在树上，唇齿毫无章法地磨蹭两瓣同样高温的唇瓣，尖锐虎牙撕扯出伤口，用软舌将鲜血顶入口腔，肆意品尝放大的白松香气味，却只能让自己堵在脉络中的火焰烧得愈加热烈。  
贺天好整以暇找了舒服的姿势靠在树干，搂住面前发///情的Alpha，尽情享受莫关山粗暴紊乱的亲吻，启唇迎合那截美味的小舌头。  
真是太让人惊喜了。  
只不过是在他没防备的时候送了一个亲吻，像Alpha间常开的无伤大雅的玩笑，唇一触即分，等来的不是那双没自己硬的拳头，而是来势汹汹的情///潮。  
未成熟的野草莓。  
贺天知道水果味的信息素在Omega群体中尤其受欢迎。他现在也清楚地明白自己有多爱这个味道，那是贴合着莫关山灵魂生长散发出的香气。  
他对这个气味的喜爱盖过了身体产生的那一丝微不足道的排斥反应，只想把那几颗鲜红玲珑的果子捏碎了捻出血色浆汁，一口一口舔干净。  
蛰伏的舌尖灵活吸住困兽一样的另一段舌头，有条不紊勾挑着在自己口中缓动，一下一下弹击敏感舌面，慢慢释放出柔和沉稳的木质香气，引起怀里人更亢奋的骚动。  
“贺天……”莫关山眼圈红红的，没去注意贺天眼里低温的火光，全身心放在眼前白T恤下的结实肌肉，漂亮性///感的曲线在瞳孔中跳动，简直是诱得人去撕开衣物用力咬上去。  
他熟悉的白松香在自己发//情时有了点不一样的味道，那种包容万物的木质香忽然变得辛辣呛人，攻击性极强地同自己竞争占据的这片空间，一点一点弥散的醇香和自己横冲直撞的酸涩果香激烈争斗，又像是在融合。  
Alpha发///情时的体力急剧增长，拽住贺天领口猛地一扯，薄T恤自中间撕开，少年Alpha青涩却紧致匀称的肌肉亮出来，星星点点光斑印在上面，和阴影处皮肤线条完美结合，有种隐晦的色///情感。  
莫关山想也没想一口咬上那看起来口感很好的胸肌，舌面暧昧擦过皮肤，犬齿试图刺入肌肤却被柔韧的肌肉纤维阻挡，只能换个地方再啃。  
“哎……别着急啊莫仔，我们可以慢慢来。”贺天被咬得生疼，低头看看自己身上零星分布的暧昧牙印，有点哭笑不得。  
托住莫关山下巴把那颗红毛脑袋从身前移开，手伸进他T恤里，沿着撩人腰身上下抚摸，缓和手中过高的体温，像是要教会他Alpha的调///情手法。  
可莫关山显然等不了了，胸口剧烈起伏着，盯着贺天好像要把他一口囫囵吞下去，眼里的光芒比任何时候都盛，赤///裸裸盯着对方微黯的眼眸喘着气，同时一手握住贺天摸进自己衣服的爪子，一手往下……  
直视着他慢慢解开了自己的裤带。  
妈的。  
贺天胯下那根玩意儿瞬间硬得像钢管。  
细腻滚烫的皮肤在掌心燃烧，灼伤皮肉后仍被引诱，如融化的冰在逐渐下行的旅途中滋滋作响。  
运动裤宽松，随便一扯就直直下落堆在脚踝，白皙颀长的腿顶进贺天腿间，眯起眼抬膝顶了几下，又热又硬。  
“胆子还真大啊宝贝。”贺天嗤笑一声手指毫不犹豫挑开莫关山内裤，恶狠狠伸进去掏了几把，掐着根部把涨成深红的东西放出来，从下到上又重又缓地搓了四五下，龟///头溢出的大量前液就完全将手掌打湿，指缝里都扯出粘液来。  
“嗯……哈……”  
这个Alpha显然已经准备好了。腰身紧绷微弓，眼神凶狠残暴，喘气声低沉粗哑，粗大肉///棒翘得高高地指着对方。要是把对面换成个Omega，他早就已经咒骂着把鸡///巴干进饥渴的穴，公狗腰一挺汁水四溅，连生///殖腔都能给人操///破了。  
但现在只能躲在荫蔽的树林里，被同样渴望着插///穴的另一个Alpha握住命根子，像握着根黄瓜一样漫不经心地随便乱摸。  
生怕他给自己折断了。  
“贺天！”莫关山咬着牙，下身在这人手心胡乱戳刺。  
“就你这根小鸡///巴，还想干什么？”贺天曲起手指朝完全探出包///皮的嫩红龟///头弹了一记，发现它竟然涨得更厉害了。  
“老子要操你！”  
莫关山这根东西根本不算小，放在Alpha中间也是尺寸傲人了，甚至是脱了裤子就会有Omega撅着屁股求///操的程度。  
因此他恼羞成怒，又精虫上脑，也伸手去摸贺天的裤腰带，可还没触到那鼓起来的部位就被握住肩头，强硬利落地卸去上身力道，脚腕被堆在腿间的裤子缠住，猛得一绊向后倒去。也幸好衣服被贺天扯了一下才没摔得头着地。  
骤然颠倒的视线令Alpha不安，挣扎着要直起身体，眼前一暗贺天就压了上来，按捺住他碰撞到草地的腰胯部，手指也往后摸去。  
“屁股摔疼了？哥哥给你揉揉。”  
贺天笑了笑，汗珠从侧脸滑下滴落到莫关山勃起的肉///棒上。这根东西被夹在两人身体之间，气势汹汹地上翘，贺天却没管它，分开了莫关山大腿直接包住两瓣臀///肉。  
“我……操！”  
这不是他想要的。  
鸡///巴硬得爆炸他妈还要被人摸屁股？他奋力向上抬腰，人鱼线绷紧深陷，后背弓起惊心动魄的弧度，试图让贺天注意到自己可怜吐着水的性///器。  
然后就被狠狠按了回去。再一次屁股着地，摔得尾椎骨一阵一阵的疼。身下的月见草刺在背部，又麻又痒，疏疏密密刺激皮下神经，时刻提醒他正在离学校不远的树林里，跟自己最要好也最头疼的人野///战。  
大腿搭在贺天身体两侧，中间敞露出来被垫在屁股下的手揉按抓挠，指尖时不时就伸进了股缝，下流地一下一下按着小洞。  
“妈的贺天你摸哪呢？”  
“摸我要进去的地方啊。你闻你这一身甜乎乎的水果味儿，不就是在勾///引我么？”  
刺激辛辣的味道扑面而来，白松香开始展露攻击性，霸道强硬地钻入鼻腔，呛得莫关山眼泪都快滴出来了。  
发///情期的Alpha，要是能这么容易地屈服于同类的信息素之下，也就失去了作为社会顶层阶级的优势地位。  
莫关山摸了摸贺天的上臂肌肉，示意让他俯下身来，看似妥协地凑上去，手臂一勾就是一个亲密无间的拥抱。把头靠在贺天汗湿的颈窝，头一偏便一口咬下去。  
“嘶……”  
獠牙磨得锋利，轻易刺穿Alpha本就坚硬的后颈皮肤。只是Alpha不存在标记腺体，牙齿扎下去也只能吸到满口腥气的血。  
见身上人松了力道，莫关山腹部一发力，推着贺天的胸膛就把人掀翻在地上，并快速坐了上去，屁股后面顶着的凶器隔着裤子蹭在自己臀///缝，有些不自在。  
论平日里莫关山是绝对弄不倒贺天的，可发///情期的Alpha绝不能与平常相提并论，浑身肌肉被激发到最大值，对异性的吸引力同样涨高到最大值。  
贺天就眼睁睁看着莫关山嚣张地坐在自己身上，下身光溜溜贴着自己同样赤///裸的腹部，丰润触感令他心口痒得不行。  
往上又是分外色///情的一张脸，被欺负地眼睛鼻头都红彤彤，偏偏眼神凶得不行，嘴角和小白牙上还带着血，就像一只踩入圈套却仍倔强地威胁猎人的奶豹。  
一张能让他硬无数次的脸。  
“这么主动呀？”不顾后颈的锥心刺痛，贺天像是色欲熏心了一样把手挪到莫关山屁股上，绕着洞口一圈圈打转。  
贺天仍旧是调笑的表情，却毫不留情地插入一根手指。  
“啊……卧槽！！”  
后///庭被突如其来的异物占据，疼痛虽不剧烈，他却觉得整个世界都在崩塌，莫关山显然没有估计过作为一个Alpha被进入亵玩的可能性。  
Alpha的后///穴从未经过开垦，干涩到了极致，连含一根手指都吃力，洞口周围的肌肉被刺激得紧紧缩起，咬得贺天都有些疼。  
“你，你他妈……嗯……”还没做出反应贺天就把手撤了出来，在面前竖着的肉///棒上涂抹了几下，又摸到后面插了进去，快速又耐心地做着扩张。  
“哦，都做到这里了还想反悔嘛？别怕啊，不就是……发///情期么。”  
说到最后几个字时，贺天感受到穴///内剧烈收缩了一下，又绞得他手指进出不得。  
Alpha没有更利于受纳的生///殖腔，前列腺却是功能正常的。青涩紧致的穴///道被三根手指玩地六神无主，不知是该把侵略者排斥出去还是柔顺地吸纳进来，只被那些灵活的搅动弄到崩溃，一顶在最要命的地方前面就受不住了。  
肉///根等待了太久，终于等到了最销魂蚀骨的高///潮。浊白精///液喷薄而出，淋在身下贺天的胸膛，甚至飞溅到他脸上。  
射///精冲淡了烧到天灵盖的欲///火，回过神才发现自己一直没顾及贺天的感觉，抵在身后的那根东西已经硬到让他害怕的程度了，小///穴里手指抠挖的动作也让自己越发羞耻。  
虽然羞耻，但是很舒服。  
明明硬到爆炸了，这人还是那个漫不经心的样子，俊美到窒息的脸在身下有种不真实之感。似是高贵君王逗弄自己的小宠物，把小东西撩到兴致高涨，再来享受最热情奔放的侍奉。  
当他挑着眉，伸着猩红舌尖，缓缓舔掉嘴角沾着的一滴///精时，莫关山脑内那根弦，总算崩断了。  
也不做什么思想准备了，手向后一伸扒掉贺天的裤子，握着这根尺寸惊人的粗大肉///棒，就要直接坐下去。  
刚含进半个头部就被贺天托着臀瓣叫停了。  
“慢点，我会被你夹死的。”贺天已经惊得坐了起来，腹部绷得死紧，汗珠不断滑落，弄得贺天胸部以下都黏黏糊糊。  
“第一次就这么饥渴，以后是不是要被你榨干了？”  
Alpha发///情时对疼痛的耐受力大幅度上升，除了一些满涨之外莫关山没太多不适感受。但贺天就不一样了，全身上下最脆弱的部位被那口紧到发指的处///男///穴咬到差点软了，本来颜色健康的龟///头也变成紫红色。  
头部在入口处又戳刺几下，等穴///口括约肌慢慢放松才再次顶入。  
“啊……哈……”莫关山的大腿肌肉紧张了太久，一被允许坐下就有些脱力，靠着重力直接吞了下去，那一瞬间青筋突起的肉///棒摩擦过肠壁的触感是致命的。  
Alpha肠道比Omega短了一大截，没有分泌的淫///液，纯粹是肉和肉的交流，令人更有占有彼此的感触。  
不靠什么刁钻的姿势，贺天这根得天独厚的性///爱凶器正正好抵在敏感处，亲密地给莫关山带来令人腿软的持续快///感。  
莫关山被这一下捣得浑身痉挛，仰起头却根本消化不掉肉///穴被填得满满当当的诡异感觉。他颤巍巍地往两人结合的地方探了一下，发现贺天竟然还有一半没有进来。  
这他妈真是人类有的器官吗？  
最初那阵要人命的衔咬之后，穴///道里面就开始放松下来，慢慢适应了贺天的形状，开始一缩一缩地讨好攀附。  
看小///穴已经准备得差不多了，贺天握住莫关山的酥软腰肢，不留情面地把人往下按去。  
“不不不行，嗯……呜……我不行的。”  
这下遭罪的就是莫关山了。Alpha的肉道实在太浅，贺天稍稍一动他就受不了，简直要捅穿内脏的长度令莫关山胆战心惊，可又拒绝不了被人操///弄前列腺的快乐。整个人就陷入这种进退两难的境地。  
他太害怕了，装满污秽画面的脑子逐渐清明，越来越恐惧身体里让他欲仙欲死的这根东西。于是莫关山颤抖着双腿，小心翼翼地往上抬了抬腰。  
这一举动被轻易察觉到，贺天很不满地在莫关山腰间掐了个印子出来，而后完全不顾身上的人受不受得了，掌住面前的腰胯就往下狠狠一按。  
“啪！”两个硕大囊袋和臀///部撞击出淫///秽声响。莫关山就这样用后面把另外一个Alpha非人的生///殖器官完完全全吃了下去。  
“啊!呜……不行我要……要死了……哈……”  
莫关山直接飚出眼泪，撑着对方胸膛，被无情地掌控身体着起伏摇动。  
新鲜野草莓慢慢成熟，贺天一口吞下，变成软烂粘稠的果酱，甜中带酸地灌满心脏，让他胸口胀痛却满足。  
“莫仔……亲一个。”贺天黏糊糊地在莫关山耳边舔舐。自己亲手挑的黑耳钉在渐渐消逝的暮光中黯淡冷涩，却因莫关山的体温和贺天口腔的温度几近滚烫。  
待到日色消沉，月上柳梢，两个年轻Alpha仍在进行最原始的掠夺和侵占，互相的后颈都已被撕咬得鲜血淋漓，一遍一遍重复着无用标记。  
血液混合了林间露水在唇齿间交换。暧昧水声与清脆肉体碰撞的声音充斥这座寂静又吵闹的山林。身下那片密集繁盛的月见草被两只大型食肉动物压垮，淋上混杂了野草莓和白松香的温热液体。  
埋在深处的凶悍性///器一跳，大量精///液自下方囊袋倒流，头部也有了膨大的迹象。  
Alpha没有容纳生///殖结的腔体，贺天皱了皱眉，握着莫关山臀///瓣就打算把自己抽出来。  
手腕却被攥住了，莫关山那个挑衅的笑在惨白月光下勾人又放荡。  
“不想射///进来吗？”


End file.
